Digital imaging devices, such as digital cameras, are becoming increasingly popular. In addition, traditional film photographs and other hard images may be scanned into digital format for manipulation, archiving or other reasons. Red-eye artifacts may be present in photographs of humans or animals due to light being reflected by blood vessels in the eyes of the subject. This is undesirable and may be unacceptable in certain photographs.
Various methods are utilized to analyze digital data of photographs in an attempt to reduce the effects of red-eye artifacts. Some methods have experienced difficulty with respect to correct identification of red-eye artifacts. In addition, some methods may require relatively significant amounts of processing or computing time of a device processing the images.
At least some aspects of the disclosure provide improved methods and apparatus with respect to identification of objects in images including identification of red-eye defects in digital images.